


Drive Away

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These ficlets are being posted as part of the 42 Days of Metallicar, hosted by <a href="http://alias-chick.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="ContextualPopup"/></a><a href="http://alias-chick.livejournal.com/"></a><b>alias_chick</b> . </p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Away

**Title: Women of Supernatural:  Jenny**  
Author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**fannishliss**](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)   
Series: 42 Days of Metallicar and the Women of Supernatural  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Characters: no pairing.  Jenny, from "Home" (1.09) and Missouri -- and of course, the Impala.  
Notes/Disclaimers/Summary: These ficlets are being posted as part of the 42 Days of Metallicar, hosted by [](http://alias-chick.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alias-chick.livejournal.com/)**alias_chick**  .   
No money is being made off these stories, which feature the women of Supernatural, and also, somehow, the Impala :) comments are adored, as are suggestions for cross-posting.  
1100 words

Summary: Sometimes Jenny envied how they just drove away.  


Jenny had tried to make a new start.  A new house, in a new town, but things had not gone as planned.   Financially, the money they'd split from the sale of their house had gone a long way towards the purchase of the old house in Lawrence -- it had been priced to sell and now Jenny knew far better than she wanted to, why.  Sari was still too terrified to sleep in her own room now, insisting on sleeping with Jenny in her big, empty double, and truthfully, Jenny was ok with that.  She moved Ritchie's crib into her room as well, and now they all slept together in one room in the newly quiet house.

A couple of weeks went by, and nothing happened, but Jenny finally made the call.

"Missouri? This is Jenny.  Would you mind if I come over?"

Missouri, of course, didn't mind, and went on to assure Jenny that the appointment was free.

Jenny left the kids with Shannon, a conscientious fifteen year old neighborhood girl, and drove the short distance to Missouri's house.  They lived so close together that Jenny was reminded how small a city she'd chosen to move to -- it had seemed more cosmopolitan because of the University, but not so much once you lived there a while.

Jenny sat in Missouri's comfortable living room, drinking a very normal cup of Celestial Seasonings Chamomile tea.

Missouri at length lost patience with Jenny's wrinkled brow.  "You're wondering if you made the right choice, moving here, buying that house.  You're wondering if it might just be best to run back home with your tail between your legs, try to pick up the pieces in the place you left behind."

Jenny had noted Missouri's  psychology degree and counseling license, tastefully framed on the wall, and she knew it didn't take a psychic to glean her attitude from present circumstances.

"It's just a lot to get over, you know?  And I still haven't found a job here,"  Jenny mourned.

"Give me your hands, if you don't mind, dear," Missouri said.

Jenny felt uncomfortable, but knowing what she knew, she complied.

Missouri held her hands and closed her eyes.

The clock ticked painfully on the wall.

The house smell strongly of gingerbread and chamomile, with an underlying note of steamed greens.

The couch was just beginning to feel too hot to Jenny, and she was trying not to shift when Missouri spoke, her eyes still closed.

"I know you've thought about those Winchester boys.  You think they brought you bad luck."

Jenny flushed with embarrassment.  She knew it was just a coincidence that she had found the box of old photos so near to the brothers' timely arrival -- and she'd come to believe what Sam had said, that his visions had led them there.  They hadn't brought down the supernatural attacks on her family any more than Jenny's own arrival in the house had triggered them.

"I know it wasn't their fault, and I'm grateful for everything they did, but I can't help but associate what happened with them personally."

She had such a vivid memory of Dean running out of the house with Ritchie in his arms, and Sari running out crying an interminable moment later--- the door slamming and Dean hacking into it with every fiber of strength in his body, fighting to get to his brother.

"You're right, you know. They do carry a kind of curse."

Jenny almost gasped in surprise at Missouri's unexpected words.

"What?  What do you mean?  They're cursed?"

"Well, not as such.  But they've been touched by evil in a very real way, a way that's had consequences their whole lives.  Dean tries to cope by helping people, while Sam's tried to deny the bad things that have happened, choosing to focus on his other not inconsiderable talents and gifts.  But his visions are only the tip of the iceberg, I'm afraid."

Jenny had a sudden image of the brothers, keeping vigil in their Impala outside the house.  She remembered how cheerful Dean had seemed, spitting nutshells, while Sam had seemed to chafe under the weight of the boring surveillance-- even though it was by Sam's insistence that all was not right.

She remembered them dashing across the lawn as she banged against the windows, shouting unheard as the evil manifested.

She remembered Dean running back to the trunk -- a seeming wellspring of destructive implements -- and grabbing the big axe he used to take down the heavy oak front door.

She remembered them limping back when it all was over, Dean leading Sam with gentle hands to the car and leaning him up against the rear fender, going over him with eyes and surreptitious pats till he was sure his brother was unhurt. She knew with a mother's eye just what Dean was feeling.  What a tangled relationship the two of them must have, with Dean all wrapped up in his brother's welfare, and Sam just wanting nothing to do with a life that brought him such unrelenting trouble.

She remembered with a start the pang she'd felt as they'd driven away.

Missouri was regarding her with kind, knowing eyes.

"Do you think I envy them the way they can just drive away?"  Jenny was somewhat aghast at the simplicity of her own gut reaction.

"Well, don't you?"  Missouri asked.

Jenny just nodded.  She understood now.

That beautiful black car was all those brothers had left.  The modest home with its lawn and quiet neighborhood -- the chance her children had to grow up in a fine town, with neighbors like their babysitter, neighbors like Missouri -- all that was lost to the Winchesters, probably never to be regained.

What they had left, Dean tried to put the best light on:  the freedom of the road, diner food, friendly women -- creature comforts his life had taught him never to take for granted.  He offered these things to his brother, who couldn't possibly find those sorts of things enough to tip the balance.

The old Winchester home seemed sunnier by far now that the scales had fallen from her eyes.

"I'm so glad I came to see you today," Jenny told Missouri as she stood to go.

"Things often do seem clearer in time," Missouri said, seeing her to the door.

"Would you like to come over for supper on Sunday?  We like to watch America's Next Big Deal." 

"That sounds wonderful, dear.  I'd love to," Missouri smiled.

Jenny drove home to her kids, who were down on the living room floor playing Twister with Shannon, and they both ran to hug her when Jenny walked in.

 

   



End file.
